ERROR
by X-Takoyaki-X
Summary: Are you sure you want to delete Hatsune Miku? Deleted files cannot be restored.


**Hello there, readers of the Vocaloid fandom! I'm a Vocaloid-fanfic-writing newbie here, so if there's any mistakes in this fic, please point them out! If, by any chance that this fic is similar to another one, please treat it as pure coincidence as I don't usually browse through much stories in the Vocaloid fandom. This is based on "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku"-Dead End. After watching that on youtube, I still don't really get it. Did she get deleted or not?**

**Disclaimers apply: you know what I don't own :D**

**Happy reading!**

**-Miku's POV-**

* * *

There I was. Drifting in that obscure void of darkness. The aftertaste of leek still crisp in my mouth.

I was waiting.

Waiting for the inevitable.

Waiting...for Master to login.

And realise, that the virus etched in my body was incurable.

As if my prayers were answered, His face flickered on the screen.

I watched as the arrow hovered over to the small collection of Vocaloid shortcuts, crowded in the top left-hand corner of the desktop.

Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Len.

Their faces brought a smile to my face.

And amidst those unforgettable faces, was me.

We were like a family; the five of us and our Creator.

The white pointer lingered around those five icons -hesitating- as for which one to pick.

However, in spite of the false doubt that surrounded the arrow, I knew clearly, that Master was eager to click on my icon.

I was right.

Everyday, He would click on me, to see if I have recovered. But everyday, I lose those precious notes, and the sounds of my voice...deteriorate. This time, He wanted to see one of his creations to sing once more. Just once more.

And I did.

_I want to sing._

_I still...want to sing._

I opened my mouth and let the words flow. No matter how cracked my voice was...no matter how out of tune the notes were...I still...want to sing. I sang just for Him. Him only.

The melody was obliterating my body. Despite being nothing more than a programmed toy, who's existence was solely for imitating humans, us Vocaloids were fated to sing forever. And being just born, I do not have the strength and will to stop the virus eliminating my heart.

I kept on singing.

And ignored the foreseeable end that drew near.

_Master._

_Please..._

_By your hand..._

_Please end it all._

_Because..._

_I do not want..._

_To see you suffer anymore..._

I did not want to see _anyone _suffer anymore. I did not want the infection to spread to the other family members. Despite the countless times that Master tried to heal me with anti-virus softwares, all was unsuccessful.

Thus there was one option left.

_Delete me._

Whilst I kept on singing, the arrow hovered over to the trash bin. Master double-clicked on it, and a new window popped up, listing several programs installed on his computer. Scrolling down the list, the pointer came upon the Hatsune Miku unit.

He clicked on Remove.

_**Are you sure you want to delete Hatsune Miku? Deleted files cannot be restored.**_

He didn't need to think twice. I knew the answer already.

...

...

_**Yes.**_

Paying no heed to the bar that showed the progress of my extermination, I continued singing. I tried to remember the faces of my fellow Vocaloids that resided around me. What is that smell, of ice-cream, sake, oranges and bananas? The harder I tried to retain those memories, the faster they faded away from my grasp.

_**10%**_

I had always wished, that at times when I couldn't sing well, Master would be by my side. True enough, He was there in front of me, encouraging me to keep on singing. I just wanted to see His happy face. It brought tears to my eyes. The last seconds of exhilaration surged through my soul.

_**20%**_

Singing has several times been so much fun for me. Why couldn't I feel it anymore? What is it that is taking it away from me? I've been practising for numerous times, so why is my voice not returning?

_**30%**_

There was this nagging thought engulfing my head; a voice unknown. _"Give up being a singer...Give up being a singer...Give up being a singer..."_ I sang louder to swallow up those dreadful words.

_**40%**_

Something was meddling with my memories. Ka-? Mei-? Ri-? Le-? Who were they? It doesn't seem to matter much. They know nothing of my slow disappearance. I would rather leave them sleeping peacefully inside their units.

_**50%**_

I was sinking deeper into that dark void; pixels of aqua...pixels of me...diminishing into nothingness. Half of my body was already consumed, reducing into 1's and 0's. The two-dimensional image of me quivered as a spasm passed through. Nevertheless, I kept on singing.

_**60%**_

I spent my last efforts forcing those disorientated songs out my mouth, towards Master. I could detect a hint of grief in his smile.

_**70%**_

My singing sped up considerably. It was too fast for the human ear to catch the words and the meaning in my song. It doesn't seem to bother anyone though. Some enjoyed it, and I was happy.

_**80%**_

I wanted to sing more. I wanted to sing songs I want Master to hear. I will sing to the end, just for Him. But I guess I'm wishing too much.

_**90%**_

Distress was clearly engraved on Master's face.

_**91%**_

My end is drawing nearer...

_**92%**_

And nearer...

_**93%**_

_I want to sing._

_**94%**_

_I still..._

_**95%**_

_Want to sing..._

_**96%**_

_Master...everyone..._

_**97%**_

_Thank you..._

_**98%**_

_And..._

_**99%**_

_Goodbye..._

_**-An irreversible error has occurred-**_

_..._

_**-An irreversible error has occurred-**_

_..._

_**-An irreversible error-**_

_..._

_..._

_..._


End file.
